Badass
by Miss Grindelwald
Summary: UA Harry Potter. Hermione découvre un grand pouvoir et met fin à la guerre. [OS]


Depuis toujours Hermione Granger se faisait ridiculiser, humilier ou même violenter pour ce qu'elle était. Son intelligence accrue ne lui avait pas toujours rendue service. A l'école primaire, les enfants jaloux la frappaient pour se sentir supérieur et elle cachait tout. Jusqu'au jour, le dernier de l'année scolaire de CM2, ses parents découvrirent la vérité. Ils engagèrent un professeur de combat pour que leur fille unique devienne plus forte. Ils ont également prévenu la police mais aucune sentence n'a abouti sous prétexte que 'ce ne sont que des enfants'. Hermione avait donc grandi plus vite. Elle devint la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération et, à Poudlard, elle se montra comme la petite fille qu'elle était autrefois, intelligente, seule et innocente. Mais elle ne se laissait plus marchait sur les pieds. Les deux premières années furent les plus dures où elle apprit le sens de l'insulte : 'Sang-De-Bourbe' par Draco Malfoy. Elle se vengea en Troisième Année où elle lui donna un coup de poing entièrement mérité. Elle montrait à ses camarades ce qu'elle voulait qu'ils voient, c'est à dire sa personnalité Gryffondorienne, sentimentale. Chez elle, lorsqu'elle rentrait pendant les vacances, elle continuait à s'entraîner avec ardeur. Elle changea plusieurs fois de professeur, ce qui lui fit gagner de l'expérience et de la technique.

Parallèlement, elle s'entraînait et apprenait également beaucoup sur le sujet de la santé, moldue ou sorcière. Elle se préparait inconsciemment à la Bataille Finale contre Voldemort.

oOo

Cette année fut la pire de la Guerre affrontant Ténèbres et Lumière. Le Trio d'Or était parti à la Chasse aux Horcruxes. Hermione n'avait pas parlé de ses talents au combat à ses meilleurs amis, de peur de précipiter la bataille. Elle ne pensait pas se vanter ou se sur-estimer, ce fut un de ses Maîtres d'Armes qui la compara avec la célèbre BlackWidow [Veuve Noire], un personnage moldu.

Harry, Ron et elle avaient détruit tous les Horcruxes excepté Nagini et Harry. Personne d'autres n'était au courant mis à part Severus Rogue. Dumbledore avait mis Hermione dans la confidence grâce à son héritage. Il n'y avait pas seulement le dessin des Reliques de la Mort, il y avait également noté la nature de la cicatrice de Harry. Elle avait mis du temps à le croire mais le fait était là. Pour détruire le Horcruxe en préservant Harry, il faut que Voldemort lui jette le sort de Mort.

Tout ce passera très vite lors de la Bataille Finale. Hermione savait malheureusement que toutes préméditations étaient inutiles, elle devra improviser.

oOo

C'était le moment. D'une seconde à l'autre la Bataille commencera et le Trio d'Or sera de la partie.

Les mangemorts encerclaient Poudlard, bloquant l'accès aux ponts. Ron était partit à la recherche d'un croc de Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets. Neville se positionnait à côté de Hermione, il lui avait donnée l'Épée de Godric Gryffondor, qui sommeillait dans le Choixpeau. Harry était devant eux, faisant face à Voldemort. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux malgré la distance du pont principal qui les séparés.

Hermione s'avança d'un pas assuré, passa devant Harry qui tourna le regard vers elle.

-"Her- Hermione... Que fais-tu ?"

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ralentit un peu sa cadence. Elle cria :

-"ACCIO BOUCLIER DE HERMIONE GRANGER".

Elle reçut, à première vue, une planche métallisée et personnalisée.  
Elle s'arrêta, pivota légèrement la tête vers Harry, et, de sa voix pleine d'assurance, elle lui dit calmement :

-"Harry. Il est temps de gagner cette guerre !"

Le silence était immense, c'était à se demander si les mangemorts pouvaient l'entendre. Ensuite, elle s'adressa à tous ses alliés.

-"N'utilisez que des sorts défensifs pour les élèves et professeurs. Les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre, attaquez."

Elle fit un petit sourire à ses compagnons.

-"Prouvons que la Lumière est plus forte que les Ténèbres. Prouvons à toutes les victimes que leur sacrifice n'était pas vain. Nous vaincrons."

Elle regarda Voldemort droit dans les yeux et marcha d'un pas rapide sur le pont. Ce même pont qui a supporté la Bataille contre Gellert Grindelwald des années auparavant.  
Peu à peu elle prit de la vitesse et commença à courir. Ceux qui la suivait à un rythme légèrement plus lent admiraient son allure féline, prédatrice et sa bravoure. Quelques mangemorts arrivèrent en face, Voldemort ne la prenait pas au sérieux.

_Trop Jeune._

Sans ralentir sa course, elle frappa le bouclier à terre et celui-ci se déplia. Elle frappa et cassa la nuque du premier mangemort, décapita le deuxième, assomma et amputa les jambes du troisième. Voldemort commença à écarquiller les yeux.  
Elle s'arrêta soudainement, en plein milieu du pont. Elle se fit entouré par ses amis, ils la protégeaient.  
Elle cria une incantation et leva l'Épée vers le ciel.

-"Custos ! Ne pervenire ad me, non magicae lamella Aerea exhibitorum, ignis, aqua, terra." (Gardienne ! Fais-moi parvenir la sans-magie par l'Air, le Feu, l'Eau, la Terre.)

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle prononçait sa formule latine et les éléments qu'elle invoquait, le combat entre les quelques mangemorts, les Aurors et membre de l'Ordre se stoppèrent pour regarder les agissements de la Gryffondor.

Une tornade s'était levée, tourbillonnant autour d'elle quand elle avait invoqué l'Air. Des flammes s'y étaient ajoutées ainsi que de l'Eau et des feuilles. Cela forma une bulle de protection. C'était si rapide que s'en était limpide.  
Hermione, totalement concentrée, enfonça l'Épée dans la pierre avec une puissance phénoménale. Elle sortit sa baguette et la leva en l'air, comme elle l'avait fait avec l'épée. Voldemort ne comprit pas et cria à ses mangemorts de la tuer le plus vite possible. Ses serviteurs coururent vers la Gryffondor jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Mais le côté de la Lumière émergea de sa stupeur et défendit Hermione. Malgré leur acharnement, les sorts n'atteignaient jamais leur cible. Elle semblait protégée par cette bulle.  
Elle cria à en perdre ses poumons la fin de l'incantation alors que son adversaire reculait inconsciemment de quelques pas.

-"Salva me ex chao !" (Protège-moi du chaos !)

Un éclair frappa Hermione et le silence fut. Elle était ageunouillée, genou au sol. Elle rangea sa baguette et mis sa main sur l'épée. Tout le monde pensait à ce moment précis que ce serait impossible pour Hermione de la récupérer. Elle se leva et arracha l'épée du sol. Ses yeux étaient clos. Sa posture devint droite et elle ouvrit ses paupières, le regard encrés dans celui de son ennemi suprême. Elle n'avança pas.

-"AVADA KEDAVRA !"

Voldemort lui jeta le sort de Mort. Elle devrait mourir dans quelques secondes. Elle murmura, pour que seul ses amis l'entende.

-"Harry. Protèges-moi."

Le concerné, qui en avait l'intention depuis le début, se jeta devant elle et reçut le sort de plein fouet. Il tomba à terre, devant elle.  
Elle ne baissa pas le regard vers lui et murmura encore, pour que Ron uniquement l'entende.

-"Mets-le à l'abri. Il n'est pas mort. Restes avec lui et ne dis rien. Attends le bon moment. Récupère Rogue, lui non plus n'est pas fauché."

Elle regarda le rouquin et lui fit un petit sourire.

-"Je vengerais Fred, c'est promis Ronald."

Une larme coula sur le visage du Weasley. Il s'empressa de ramenait Harry au château. Hermione se reconcentra sur Voldemort et lui sourit aussi de toutes ses dents. Elle cria.

-"Aqua, clamo !" (Eau, je t'invoque !)

Des immenses cascades se soulevèrent des deux côtés du pont. Les mangemorts à proximité se firent engloutirent. Elle courut dans la direction de Voldemort, tuant tout ceux qui se mettait sur son chemin à l'aide de l'Épée ou de son bouclier. A 10 mètres de lui, elle se stoppa. Elle savait qu'il allait transplaner et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle joua donc la comédie et se fit apeurée.

-"Je savais bien qu'une Sang-De-Bourbe comme toi ne pouvait que s'incliner devant ma grandeur."

Deux mangemorts lui empoignèrent les cheveux et le col, la forçant à les suivre. Qu'ils croyaient. Elle devait faire entrer Voldemort dans l'enceinte de Poudlard pour qu'il soit bloqué par les barrières Anti-Transplannage. Tout se passa bien mais ses Alliés pensaient qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait et qu'à cause d'elle : Harry, leur seul espoir, était mort.

oOo

Au centre de l'entrée du château, Voldemort jubilait et faisait le beau. Ses serviteurs étaient donc moins sur le qui-vive. Hermione se prépara lentement et discrètement. Soudainement, on pût l'entendre criait.

-"Tonitrua, clamo !" (Tonnerre, je t'invoque.)

La foudre frappa toutes les personnes proches d'elle à moins de 10 mètres. Elle fonça sur Voldemort, toujours dos à elle, et lui donna un coup d'épée sur la pliure du genou. Il dû s'incliner de force. Elle le tint en joue. Minerva McGonagall lui jeta un 'Incarcerem' et elle put s'éloignait de lui. De nombreux mangemorts étaient rangés sur le pont.

-"A L'ATTAQUE !"

Elle vit Neville planter un croc de Basilic dans le crâne de Nagini qui s'apprêtait à en découdre avec elle. Elle lui fit un signe de tête et fonça sur l'entrée du pont.

La Bataille fut barbare et épique.

Comme ordonné par le Cerveau du Trio d'Or précédemment, la défense et l'attaque étaient parfaitement organisées et donc puissantes et stratégiques. Elle ne pouvait recevoir de sorts, elle se fit donc plaisir et mit en pratique toutes ces années passées à s'entraîner à l'art du combat et du maniement d'armes. Elle piétinait, décapitait, éventrait, brisait et de ces faits, elle heurtait la sensibilité des plus jeunes. Elle se mit face au ponts, où les mangemorts étaient alignés, de sorte à ne pas tomber dans le gouffre. Elle pointa l'Épée sur eux, au centre et hurla de toutes ses forces.

-"FLAMMIS INFERNI CLAMAVI !" (Flammes de l'Enfer, je t'invoque !)

Elle planta son bouclier et l'Épée au sol, face à eux. Des flammes se reflétaient dans ses yeux. Elle mit ses mains dans une position ouverte, poignet contre poignet. Sa main gauche, au-dessus, avait le deuxième et le dernier doigt levés. L'index et le majeur étaient levés pour la main droite. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, elle se concentrait. Personne n'aurait pû la détourner de son objectif.  
Tout se passa très vite. Elle ouvrit les paupières. Une immense puissance sembla la pousser vers l'arrière. Elle acheva son geste et tourna les poignets. Main droite au-dessus. Des flammes semblaient sortir de ses paumes. Elles envahirent le pont tout entier. Elles calcinèrent les chairs et embrasèrent les membres. Des hurlements se firent entendre.

Puis, un grand silence.

Hermione avait battu l'Armée de mangemorts sous les yeux de Voldemort, impuissant, et de ses camarades, admiratifs. Hermione lâcha son bouclier et l'Épée. Elle s'avança vers lui. Elle le releva d'une main et le maintint debout.

-"HARRY !"

Il sortit de sa cachette et se plaça face à celui qui avait gâché son enfance et celles des autres enfants, qui avait semé chaos, destruction, viols, agressions, tortures... Tout le monde, encore un peu sous le choc, respecta son silence et sa patience. La Gryffondor vit Severus Rogue se tenir contre un mur, soutenu par Ronald. Harry commença un monologue.

-"Ordure ! Je vais te tuer. Je vengerais mes parents...Sirius, Dumbledore, Fred, toutes les victimes innocentes. Je me vengerais de tout ce que tu représentes."

Harry n'avait jamais tué. Même dans les pires moments. Hermione sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il tardait trop. Elle l'interpella, chuchotant encore.

-"Harry."

Ce n'était qu'un souffle. Harry regarda sa meilleure amie et lui montra ses émotions, une larme coula. Il ne pourrait pas. Aussi pourri que soit Voldemort, il ne pouvait prendre la vie de quelqu'un. Jamais.  
Hermione comprit. Elle lui demanda d'un signe de tête de reculer ou même de détourner le regard afin que les autres comprennent. Harry fit les deux. Ils comprirent. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur Hermione. Elle tourna Voldemort, muet, face à elle et lui sourit. Un sourire qui donna des frissons au sorcier attiré par les Ténèbres qui était devant elle.

-"Messorem animarum, clamo." (Faucheuse d'âmes, je t'invoque.)

Un tourbillon sombre entoura Hermione et Voldemort pendant quelques minutes. Il s'arrêta ensuite progressivement. Hermione tenait toujours le corps de Tom Jedusor. Elle le lâcha et il devint poussière avant de toucher le sol sacré de Poudlard. On aurait pu facilement croire que le temps s'était stoppé. Le silence était macabre, aucun mouvement n'était perceptible.  
Hermione fit un dernier effort magique.

-"Phoenix. Peto ut reverterentur ad Albus Perceval Wilfric Bryan Dumbledore animam suam." (Phoenix. Je te demande de restituer son âme à Albus Perceval Wilfric Bryan Dumbledore.)

Un éclair foudroyant s'abattu un peu plus loin, sur la tombe du concerné.

-"Albus Dumbledore est vivant. Allez vite le déterrer."

Elle répéta l'incantation en remplaçant le nom par Sirius Black et lança un regard bienveillant à Harry. Hermione anticipa la vague de question qu'elle allait provoquer et partit. Elle marcha sur le pont et disparut sous la brume qui s'installait.


End file.
